Pompidou
Pompidou is the dog of Frank Bowers, Arcadia Bay's resident drug-dealer. He was reportedly rescued by his owner from a dogfight. His original home explains his vicious tendencies, as well as his loving nature towards Frank. Personality Pompidou is generally loving and affectionate towards his owner. It is also well-known that the dog is fond of Rachel Amber, thanks to photos of her with the dog, and a drawing of the two together, found in the junkyard. He can be aggressive towards strangers, evident from his past and his barking when Max goes near him. Officer Berry also comments that he wouldn't be surprised if Frank had "trained him on blood". However, Frank denies these claims in Episode 4. Episode One - "Chrysalis" The dog is first seen sleeping outside Frank's RV at the inner corner of the Blackwell parking lot. Max will comment about not disturbing the dog if she looks at him. At the end of this episode, the dog will be barking outside Frank's RV on the beachfront during the snowstorm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" During this episode, Pompidou makes a small appearance lying next to Frank and the RV at the parking area next to the Two Whales Diner. Pompidou will bark loudly at Max's approach from the same area. Max may move to the back alley behind the Diner and safely take an optional photo of Pompidou without him noticing. Pompidou is also featured in a drawing in the Junkyard, next to a picture of Rachel Amber. At the end of the episode, Pompidou will be shown staying at Frank's side on the beachfront and Frank will pet Pompidou to keep his dog happy while the solar eclipse occurs. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" During this episode, Max and Chloe need to distract Pompidou in order to sneak around in Frank's RV. Chloe digs up a bone from the trash, and leaves it up to Max to throw it to the dog. There are two possible outcomes. Throw the bone into the Parking Lot= Throw the bone into the Parking Lot Pompidou takes off after the treat to the parking lot, and munches happily away from the traffic. As Chloe drives away from the scene, Pompidou barks loudly after the truck as she pulls out of the diner. |-|Throw the bone into the Road= Throw the bone into the Road If Max throws the bone to the road, Pompidou runs towards the road to chase after the bone. The dog is hit by oncoming traffic while on the road. Episode Four - "Dark Room" If Pompidou was hit by traffic in the previous episode, Max can discover a sinister picture of him in Nathan's room. Nathan's artistic vision of tortured beings is emphasized by the shocking photo of Pompidou. If Max has decided to throw the treat in the parking lot, Pompidou is in Frank's RV while Chloe and Max are talking to Frank. She has the option to ask Frank to close the door to the RV to stop Pompidou getting out and intervening with the conversation if it gets heated (only available if Chloe had already shot Frank and Pompidou and Max decides to rewind). If Chloe is armed, Pompidou was not injured by traffic, and the RV door is open, then any instances that cause Frank to become enraged and attempt to attack Max will result in Chloe shooting both Pompidou and then Frank. If Chloe is unarmed, Max is forced to rewind as Pompidou moves to bite her leg. If Frank closes the RV door on Max's request, Pompidou doesn't show up. Frank will become enraged at any attempt to discredit Pompidou regarding him being trained to kill, or if Max mentions Pompidou's name. If Max tells Frank that she also loves dogs, he will mention that Pompidou's former owner was a very bad person, but that he's dead now, implying that he killed him. If Frank is injured during the conversation, he will comment within the RV that he needs his Pompidou. He seems to be extremely comforted by the dog and its presence. Episode Five - "Polarized" If Pompidou and Frank are still alive, they will both be found taking shelter at the diner during the storm. Due to Max being the person to throw the treat for Pompidou and also possibly wearing Rachel Amber's clothes earlier in Episode 3, Pompidou somehow took a liking to Max (possibly because he remembers her giving him a bone) and if Max sits down to reflect on the day's events at her usual seat in the diner, Pompidou will nuzzle his head against Max's leg. If Max told the truth about Rachel Amber to Frank, Frank will lament that he sold the drugs to Nathan Prescott which ended up causing Nathan to overdose Rachel Amber to death. Frank will also add that Pompidou always hated Nathan for some reason. If Max decides to sacrifice Chloe to save Arcadia Bay, Pompidou will follow Frank to watch Chloe's funeral at a distance. If Max decides to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, he presumably dies in the storm. In Max's nightmare, Pompidou texts Max, telling her not to mess with him or Frank, and then asking if she has a snack. He will also be sitting near Frank in the diner sequence of the nightmare. Trivia * In the Blackwell parking lot, Max spots a sleeping Pompidou and calls him "Cujo". Cujo is a rabid canine and the titular character in a novel written by Stephen King. * If Max and Chloe manage to convince Frank that they are not there to fight with him in Episode 4, he reveals that Pompidou has bitten off someone's head before. He says, "Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. And if you try any shit, he'll bite your head off. He's done it before." * During the same conversation, if Max says "I love dogs", Frank reveals that Pompidou's former owner is dead now, implying he might have killed him. *Pompidou appears to be a German Shepherd Pitbull Mix, a common mixed breed typically used in dog fighting.See here for further information: German Shepherd Pitbull Mix (dogable.net) *Pompidou is likely named after the French president Georges Pompidou (1969-1974). *Pompidou doesn't die if Max throws the bone into the road outside the diner in Episode 3. A conversation between Max and Frank at the beach in Episode 4 suggests that Pompidou is alive but injured.Frank: ''"Okay, we're cool for now... but my dog isn't. He got out of the RV and a motherfucking big rig hit him. I beat that fucker down." ''Max: "God, Frank... that's awful. How... how is he?" 'Frank: '"Little bastard is lucky to be alive. Again, like you give a shit." However, in Episode 5, Frank reveals that Pompidou died, most likely from succumbing to his injuries later. *Pompidou seems to have a soft spot for Max, evidenced by the diner scene in "Polarized". Gallery LifeIsStrange 2016-09-15 15-08-39-978.jpg|Pompidou barking at Max ("Out of Time") EP2_Ending_Frank_Dog1.jpg|Frank with Pompidou ("Out of Time") EP2_Ending_Frank_Dog2.jpg|Frank with Pompidou ("Out of Time") (side) pompidou-eatbone.png|Pompidou eating the bone ("Chaos Theory") pompidou-onfloor.png|Pompidou hit by a truck ("Chaos Theory") MaxPompidouEpisode5.jpg|Max with Pompidou in the diner ("Polarized") LifeIsStrange 2016-09-14 14-29-45-981.jpg|Frank and Pompidou in Max's nightmare ("Polarized") References Notes de:Pompidou es:Pompidou pl:Pompidou ru:Помпиду Category:Determinant Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Animals Category:Animals (Season 1) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Season 1